The present invention relates to the meat comminuting machine, and more particularly it relates to a meat comminuting machine which has has a cutting unit with at least one stationary perforated plate and a replaceable cutter head, which is associated with the perforated plate and arranged on a shaft drivable by a motor.
Meat comminuting machines of the above-noted general type, are known in the art. A known meat comminuting machine has been known to be afflicted with the problem that the cutter blades which are provided on the cutter head and operate with the perforated blade are subjected to a very fast wear, particularly during a continuous running of the comminuting machine. This means, however, that the individual cutter blades must be ground within a relatively short time, so that the required grinding not only involves additional working expenses, but also requires every time a special disassembly of the respective cutter head and subsequent reinstallation of the same. Moreover, this brings about that the comminuting machine is out of service at such times, which leads to further disturbances of the operation, as well as resulting in a heavy work load of the respective machine.